


Here comes the Seduction eyes

by AriaTheCupcake



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010), Bickering, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hollstein - Freeform, Its Carmilla, Its Tangled, One Shot, Storytelling, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaTheCupcake/pseuds/AriaTheCupcake
Summary: Carmilla one-shot(?) with a good amount of gay bickering based on Tangled (2010). Guess who is whom? Kind of a given though.Because lets face it creampuffs our lovely little webseries that could is a massive ball of cliches an tropes that ,can and just begs to be fitted ANYWHERE. And I mean anywhere,they fit so well it's ridiculous and I personally love it. So why not?





	

  
"Once upon a ti--"  
  
  
"You are seriously **not** starting like that again, cupcake"  Interrupts the raspy voice of a raven haired girl, lounging comfortably on a chaise located next to a comfy leather chair where a dark-blonde haired girl sat, holding a book on her hands.  
  
  
"Oh really?" The blonde scoffs,turning and staring unamused at the woman next to her." Then how do **you** ' _Oh, master of storytelling'_ think it should start? Please, enlighten me" She asks with an arched eyebrow,a slight mocking smile showing on her face.  
  
  
"Hmm...I am not so sure if I should reveal the secrets of a..."Starts the raven haired girl, slowly getting closer to the blonde from her position, leaning on the chair's armrests until their faces are inches form each other as she stares into her eyes through her long eyelashes. "...master storyteller to a simple mortal.Are you prepared to witness that?" She asks drawling out her words with a sultry tone.  
  
  
The blonde gulps loudly trying to come up with a verbal response of some sorts instead of just losing herself in those beautiful dark chocolate pools. Key word being _try_   as she was failing miserably. The dark haired girl is regarding her with a bemused smirk when the voice of a little girl laying on a comfy purple bed a couple of meters from them interrupts the intense staring contest going on, to the blonde's relief .  
  
  
"Mooom! Are you going to tell me a story for bed or not? No playing around with momma."  The little one exclaims exasperated with flailing hands,a pout set on her face.  
  
  
"Y-yeah, yeah sure honey..." Answers the blonde composing herself as she tries to ignore the heat radiating from her cheeks. The raven haired beauty snickers just beside her before resuming her own heavy reading. Just then a mischievous grin forms on the blonde's face replacing her previous blush. "What about we let broodyMcpants here tell you the story this time hmm?" She says while swapping the heavy philosophy book the dark haired girl was reading for the children's one she as holding.  
  
  
"Yaay! momma is going to tell a story. Its been so long!" Chirps excitedly the little one in his bed with a bright smile that melts both of their hearts.  
  
  
"Okay, fine!" The dark haired represses a smile as she opens the children's book with an exagerated sigh."Okay.Once upon...a..." She stops mid-sentence for a second,narrowing her eyes and staring pensively right into the honey eyes of the beautiful woman beside her,she squirms slightly and starts blushing again under her gaze. Just then a smirk starts forming on the raven haired beauty as a thought crosses her mind.  
  
  
" You know what!? " She stands up suddenly closing the children's book, startling the pair of dorks as she heads for the bookcase in the corner."Buckle up creampuffs we are in for a really good story. **I am** a master storyteller after all..." She finishes with a wink as she clears her throat.  
  
  
"This...is the story...of how I died an-"  
  
  
"Wait! momma died?! ""Wha-who died now?!" The tiny duo shouts in unison provoking the raven haired girl to chuckle.  
  
  
"Don't worry this is actually a fun story...it isn't even **my** story **but** you both must listen carefully and must promise not to interrupt or I'll stop right here" She states her point raising a quizzical eyebrow in their direction. They both nod enthusiastically and make a gesture of zipping their mouths. _Dorks._  
  
  
"Well as I was saying,it isn't my story. It is the story of a girl whose name is Laura...nzel.Lauranzel--But for the purposes of simplicity she is just Laura" A snort is heard in the room but she ignores it. "And it starts with the sun..."  
 

* * *

  
Legend says that a single drop of sunlight dropped from the heavens and from this single drop of sun grew a magic,golden flower. Said to have the ability to heal the sick and injured (As well as prolong someone's life, but that one only one selfish person in the world knew of) if you ever came across this unwithering golden flower you only had to stroke its petals lightly for its magic to work.  
  
  
It was like that for years and a prosperous Kingdom grew around it . Its magical golden flower keeping its people healthy and happy,ruled by benevolent Kings and Queens for centuries to go. Until one day, the flower lost one of it's petals.It started wilting and not long after that, a hole was found where its roots once lied. The Kingdom in an unexpected turn of events took the blow to its beloved flower in a breeze as its rulers,capable as they were and not depending forever on the magical flower's abilities, had allowed the development of medicine since the moment the kingdom was established.  
  
  
A couple of years passed and soon enough, the mystery of the flower's disappearance became forgotten as the kingdom celebrated the arrival of their new Heir to the throne. A beautiful dark blonde,honey-eyed baby girl,a princess, was born. Laura. To celebrate her birth the King and Queen launched a fire lantern into the sky. And for a couple of years to go, everything was perfect.  
  
  
However on the wake of the princess's third birthday,she got sick. Terribly sick.  
  
  
Days passed and the beloved rulers of the kingdom became increasingly worried as all the doctors, from the kingdom and adjacent ones said, was not encouraging for the princess future. Desperated as he was, the King ordered to find the long lost magical flower and to be delivered as soon as it was found. The search was fruitless The princess's inminent demise was getting closer when an old-looking man entered the castle, proclaiming to have the golden flower in his possession to cure the little princess's illness, and since the golden flower had withered, he told the rulers no payment had to be made in exchange, but for him to witness the princess recovery.  
  
  
They had an agreement and a golden potion was made nevertheless as soon as the potion touched the lips of the princess,her light brown hair started turning a beautiful golden blonde. Everyone in the room marveled at the sight and the magic of the golden flower healed the princess right away. The king and queen, grateful as they were to have their baby girl saved, asked the old man if they could give him anything in return. He denied any kind of material reward, yet he asked for one single thing. A lock of the princess's golden hair,a wish which was granted right away. However as soon as the man cut a lock of hair, it turned back to ts original light brown color. With disappointment in his eyes and something else showing in his face, the old man thanked the rulers of the kingdom and left.  
  
  
Never to be seen again. As well as the princess that very same night.  
  
  
The Kingdom searched and searched for years but no matter how many times they sent a search party, they always returned bare-handed an clueless. Every year on the princess's birthday the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the air,lighting the starry sky with earthen lights for miles and miles to be seen. Hoping, that one day,their beloved princess would return.

* * *

   
  
"Momma, this is boring ,she was a baby how would she return with fire lanterns? It doesn't make sense" Interrupts once again the little girl. The blonde beside her giggling.  
  
  
"Boring?! Stuff wiwth actual magical abilities,a rising kingdom,creepy old men and an heiress to the throne poofing out of existence...boring?" Gasps the raven haired girl mocking a half-offended tone. "I'm just getting started here little cupcake. I'm only saying you will be missing badass people, rogues,thiefs, more poofing out of nowhere,mind-games and hostage scenarios here. If you don't really want to listen to the rest of the story...be my guest" She finishes slowly standing up from the chaise and sauntering towards the exit.  
  
  
"No! no,no I wanna listen.Won't interrupt again." Says the little one in a sheepish tone,the brunette hides her smirk and seemeingly reconsiders briefly as she tirns around and plops back on her chaise,eyeing the beautiful blonde girl who was still giggling by her side. An adoring smile forms on her lips just before continuing.  
  
  
"Well ,where was I? oh right,princess and whatnot..."

* * *

  
  
Almost 16 years passed away since the princess's disappearance, all hopes in finding the now young adult heiress were almost lost and releasing the fire lanterns became more of a tradition in memory of the princess than in search for her. However the Princess's jeweled tiara was still highly guarded and kept for when she returned.That is until someone thought it was a waste to save something so valuable for a ghost.  
  
  
Outbreak,ruckus and the noise of horses galloping furiously was heard from within the castle on the dawn three days before the 19th birthday of the princess and preparations for the lantern release were being made. Notice of a dark haired person stealing the princess's tiara spread like wild fire that day,leave it to bored citizens to ignite some rumors of a handsome and manly thief fighting his way out of the kingdom borders bare-handed, others of a sneaky dark haired boy running over everyone and some more creative depicting a beautiful creature dark as night and terrible as the demon menacing the guards and jumping from roof to roof out of view.  
  
  
They were all pretty accurate, though it wasn't the work of a single man or person. In truth they were three people 'technically' involved in the robbery and two of them were actually already on 'wanted' posters all over the kingdom. William Eisen and Wilson Kirsch better known as the "Zeta brothers" accussed for minor thievery and mugging. Individually they wouldn't stand a chance against the well known "Summer elite" kingdom guards but together they complimented their weaknesses, one with more brawns or brain than the other. As it turns, Kirsch did fought his way out of the kingdom protecting William and William did ran over everyone plotting Kirsch's way of escape by stealing one of the kingdom boats and saling off an away through the river.  
  
  
It was the perfect escape plan really, wasn't it for someone hidden in the shadows. A really angry dark haired girl who was really pissed at them for busting perfectly deviced plans of taking the jewel without the hassle of dealing with search parties of "Summer guards" everywhere. Apparently stealing the tiara that very same night wasn't enough of an original idea but a pair of dimwits wouldn't stop this mysterious,sneaky,agile, and now _really_ angry person from taking what wasn't theirs in the first place,not that it was 'hers' either way but no way in hell was she going to let them leave happily with it after all her careful planning going to waste.  
  
  
Turns out all it took for her to retrieve the stolen tiara was to skip her way from roof to roof knocking out the guards on her way to the  the docks and pretend to be a silly girl in a boat willing to help them escape the kingdom out from the 'goodness of her heart' as well as throwing some flirty lines at the bulky man named Kirsch...before shoving him off the boat.Taking out his bro in arms William however wasn't that easy,apparently she should have started with the more careful guy first since they struggled for a while,making a lot of noise for a lone floating boat, which got the unwanted attention of a nearby redheaded guard, before she managed to shove him off the boat too.  
  
  
"Oh sorry I would help you out from the cold water..." She said mocking an innocent tone before smirking wildly and showing him a little satchel containing the tiara "...but as you can see,my hands are kind of busy"  
  
  
"Strange hottie that's so not ok!" Is heard from the big puppy-man Kirsch swiming right behind.  
  
  
She snickers before turning around to properly direct the boat making William growl and splash around like a little kid.  
  
  
However she was forced to dock nearby the kingdom's outline and into the forest since the river's flow was quite slow and the guards were catching up on her by horse,the redheaded one that managed to see her with her hands on the stolen goods in the front.  
  
  
"Darned noisy dimwit bros and those ginger spring guards,don't they like have to eat or something to keep themselves over six feet tall?...And who is making the damned sketches of 'wanted' people.That beanstalk better check out her eyes, when on earth did I became a vampire?" She whispered to herself between gritted teeth,crumpling the bad sketch of herself with pointy exaggerated fangs and into her bag .Even after hours of running around the forest, looking around for a place to hide the sound of horses nearby didn't seem to stop.  
  
  
It continued like that for a couple more hours before leaning tiredly on a not so firm stonewall covered in vines which made her trip and fall into a hidden little cave covered in more vines that cushioned her fall, she decided to wait out in there lying on her back, having no more fight in her to walk without something in her stomach until she no longer heard the horses an the annoying voice of the redheaded guard in the distance. Breathing out a sigh of relief the dark haired thief started walking around between the vines, she noticed the vegetation starting to become a little lighter, and suddenly she was standing in a large,almost empty clearing surrounded by high natural stone walls.Almost empty.  
  
  
A tall, stone tower sat in the middle of the clearing. Water could be heard flowing somewhere behind it. Oddly enough the tower had no entrance but for the window at the top of it. Wasn't the sky so dark and threatening to conjure up a storm any minute now,the dark-haired thief would have second-guessed herself before placing her hands against the rough surface of the stone and hoisting herself up. She used the remaining strength of her arms and legs to climb up the side, using as many foothold, vines.Stucking her dagger between stones where she could to rest a little before continung climbing up. Eventually, and thankfully, her hand grabbed the ledge of the window pulling herself up, she all but clambered inside the tower breathing heavily,afterwards took a few steps in adjusting her eyes to the lack of light as she took a bite from an apple she had stashed in her bag, before taking a look at the tiara in the satchel and completely blacking out heavily on the floor after all that effort without food on her system...and a painful hit on the back of her head.  
  
  
She woke up several times half-out of it ,the first time she heard the clear voice of someone rambling around about capturing a person in a closet and something about too young and weak to handle herself out there. The second time it was this same voice talking about floating lights and trying to say those same things as before being interrupted by the angry voice of a man.  
  
  
"Enough with the lights Laura! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER EVER!" Whatever came from that conversation became slurred as she blacked out again.  
  
  
The next time she woke, however, the dark haired girl opened her eyes to find herself trapped sitting on a chair with what looked like rope made out of gold threads.  
She struggled for a couple of seconds against it before noticing the 'rope' continued on and on around her and in front of her.  
  
  
"Is this-is this...hair?!" She looked around her struggling some more and confused as to how she ended in that situation,light was seeping up above her, from an open window at the top of the pointy roof of the tower hitting her right in the face,blinding her for a while. The dark haired girl narrowed her eyes and took a closer look right below the window, she saw the outline of a figure hiding in the shadows on the wooden ledge of another closed window.  
  
  
"S-struggling i-is.Struggling is pointless!" A clear and ovbiously frightened voice was heard from the shadows above her. After a couple of seconds and some light thuds were heard on the floor the voice was hear closer "I-I know why you are here an-and Im totally not afraid of you!"  
  
  
"What?!" responded the dark haired girl absolutely confused,she was pretty sure from where she came from that nobody knew her nor her intentions in that place. Just then the figure slowly walked into the light,revealing the most beautiful and stunning girl the dark haired woman had ever seen before stealing her breath away.  
  
  
"Who are you and how did you find me?" Asked the golden blonde stranger who was apparently threatening her with a spatula but the dark haired girl seemed not to listen as she stared in awe at the sight in front of her.  
  
  
Slightly smaller than the dark haired beauty, wearing a white sundress that hugged her curves in the right places and fell loosely to stop on her ankles,the girl was barefooted which picked on the dark haired woman's curiosity as her eyes roamed back up again to the face of the beautiful stranger with rosy lips and back to the curious yet frightened honey-colored eyes that were staring at her the whole time. So yeah, she basically ogled the girl up and was caught doing it yet that didn't stop her from clearing her throat before talking to the golden blonde stranger in her sultriest tone.  
  
  
"I don't know who you are nor how I came to find you but may I just say...Well don't you look like a virgin sacrifice?" The dark haired girl gazed directly into the blonde's eyes making the girl squrim and blush trying to hide behind her long golden hair before snapping out of it.  
  
  
"Alright, _vampire_ I know who you are and I know that...you are a vampire so the sooner you fess up and tell me what you want to do with my hair the better this is going to go for you because **_I_** have got...a spatula!...and a frying pan so you better start singing. Now who else knows my location"  
  
  
"Alright, blondie-"  
  
  
"Laura"  
  
  
"Mircalla Karnstein, cupcake. Your pleasure."  
  
  
"Wha-"  
  
  
"Now if we are done with introductions, cutie. First, I am no vampire...yeah I'm probably too attractive to be human but I can assure you I actually am." Starts the raven haired arching a seductive eyebrow which made the blonde blush and scoff at the same time. "Second. I was in this situation, gallivanting through the forest minding my own business an-" Suddenly the dark haired girl realizes her bag with all her stuff is nowhere to be seen."W-where is my satchel?"  
  
  
"I have hidden it, vampire. Somewhere you will never find it" States Laura crossing her arms smugly,avoiding the dark haired girls's eyes,she coulnd't help it really.She actually still thought she was a vampire. After all she is pale,wears all black and has this gaze that...definetly does **not** do things to the blonde...not the point, though she did carry something looking too much like her with big pointy fangs.  
  
  
"Oh really?" Drawls out the dark haired beauty, noticing the way the blonde got even more flustered and walked to stand just behind her, avoiding her gaze. After a quick scan of her surroundings Mircalla notices something too ovbious to be there and rolls her eyes. "It is in that pot over there isn't it?" she deadpans.  
  
  
"Wha-how did yo-?!" Was all the blonde managed to say before noticing she had knocked out the poor girl with the frying pan in her hands after turning around that fast."...Mircalla?" She nudged the girl a little in case she was just playing asleep but that bump in her head was making the blonde feel painfully guilty. Just then she decided to check for herself if what she said was true and carefully lifted Mircalla's lip up with the pan's handle "Blunt...Ugh! really?! I knocked out twice in a day a normal person...with a wanted poster of her...well she is at least a _bad_ normal person right? A beautiful bad person...who looks entirely too cute asleep...NOT THE POINT! what if she came here to steal my hair!? or was just passing by..."  
  
  
After a while of fawning over the captured girl and guilt-tripping herself out, the blonde decides to hide, yet again, the dark haired's belongings on a place not even Father knew of and dedcided to wait again for the girl to wake up to set her plan in motion. She definetly had to see the floating lights, Father would be out only for three days and she would never be able to make it out there and be back on time without a guide. Yeah probably forcing a 'wanted' person who stands out that much with her striking jawline and those sinful leather pants is not the best if the worst idea ever deviced by womankind but it's not like she had any other option.  
  
  
"Hey...Mircalla? Mircalla wake uuup" Whispers Laura after a while of waiting and softly waving a delicious recently made cookie in front of her nose. The dark-haired girl's stomach grumbles a little as she stirs following the movement of the cookie, making Laura giggle and finally making the thief snap out of her forced slumber who is now trying to take a bite on the cookie but the blonde moves away.  
  
  
"Now I have hidden it, and no cookies for you until you answer all my questions here. _Mircalla Karnstein._ " Starts Laura waving both the frying pan and the cookie around before taking a bite."Are you a vampire? Are you planning on eating me?" Asks the blonde menacingly...as menacing as someone can be with cookie crumbs in her scrunched up face and a frying pan.  
  
  
"No I'm not a vampire and no...probably" Answers Mircalla before smirking and locking eyes with the blonde."And that bunched up face you make when you are 'all menacing' is hilarious buttercup."  
  
  
"You cannot seriously expect me to believe you are innocent just because you say so." Scoffs the blonde, crossing her arms.  
  
  
"Yeah, 'cause that seems like a stretch.Look, if I were really a vampire would I stay here,tied up,proclaiming my innocence as some sort of trick?"  
  
  
"Umm.Yeah that's completely,something that a vampire would do. I happened to find this 'wanted' sketch of you. Bet you are not so innocent now, huh?"  
  
  
"Fine,so I'm not 'Innocent' per se. That exaggerated sketch of myself only proves that a ginger beanstalk needs to check on her eyes.Though I must say whoever did the sketching certainly got some talent in there, my eyebrow game is on point." Says calmly the brunette admiring the upper half the work,berating in her mind at whoever added the fangs.  
  
  
"So who else knows my location? Maybe you have some vampiric...accomplice!" Counters Laura not even believing her own words.  
  
  
"Do I strike you as a person who plays well with others?" Asks Mircalla starting to get irritated.  
  
  
"You are a 'wanted' person!"  
  
  
"Yeah, but I am not a vampire!...and you've got cookie crumbs in your face, spaz."  
  
  
"Well if you were not snacking on people then..." Starts Laura eyeing the dark-hairedd beauty while brushing off her face with her sleeve when a realization hits her."What do you want to do with my hair bandit.Cut it? Sell it?" Asks now the blonde narrowing her eyes warily at the dark haired girl who just stares at her with a bored expression as she quirks a perfect eyebrow  
  
  
"Listen cupcake,the only thing I want to do with your hair is get out of it...quite literally,preferably before the end of the century, if you don't mind." Scoffs the irritated brunette in her most nonchalant tone.  
  
  
"Im not...Wait you...d-don't want my hair?" Asks the blonde confused.  
  
  
"And why on Earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased. I saw a tower and I climbed it. End of the story" Deadpans Mircalla getting tired of all the nonsense,wasn't this Laura girl so easy on the eyes she would have jumped her way out of the window by now. Just then the blonde gets entirely too close and Mircalla's breath gets caught in her throat. Yeah,certainly easy on the eyes.  
  
  
"You are telling the truth?" Asks the blonde,staring at the brunette with the most hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
  
"Yes" Whispers Mircalla breathlessly. Only to suck in another hitched breath as the blonde's smile starts to show.  
  
  
"Okay, _Mircalla Karnstein_. I'm prepared to offer you a deal." Saunters off the blonde to the side her grin growing wider. Well isn't she the personification of sunshine.  
  
  
"A deal?!"  
  
  
"Look this way. Do you know..." Starts asking again Laura quickly moving out of the way the drapes that covered an enormous painting of the starry sky covered with different sparkly lights that came from one spot in the horizon and a lonely long haired blonde looking at them longly from her spot far away."What are these floating lights?"  
  
  
"You mean the lantern crap they do for the princess? Yeah, the kingdom does it every year in memorial of their poor little princess who has been gone since forever." Drawls out the brunette in a mocking tone as she is rolling her eyes not noticing how Laura's realization that they were actual lanterns and not stars ignited a fire in her eyes."It is quite the sight though" At this the blonde turns around locking eyes with the brunette, a determined look on her face.  
  
  
"Tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these _lanterns_ " Starts off again the blonde straightening her back and walking aroun confiddently before pointing her frying pan at the brunette." _You_ will act as my guide,take me to these lanterns and return me home safely.Then _and only then_ will I return your satchel to you.That is my deal."  
  
  
"Yeah...the kingdom and I are not exactly 'simpatico' at the moment so  _no can do_ ,sorry cupcake. But don't worry about me. If you want to go after a romantic lantern  date night. I'm fine here, give me my satchel before you leave." Drawls out the brunette eyeing a close tray of cookies. The blonde quickly stepping up by pulling her hair and making the chair the brunette was held captive with it.  
  
  
" _Something_ brought you here _Karnstein_ call it what you may.Fate.Destiny-"  
  
  
"A ginger" Mutters Mircalla under her breath.  
  
  
"So I have made the decision to trust you"  
  
  
"A horrible decision really"  
  
  
"But trust _me_ when I'm telling you this" States Laura pulling suddenly on the chair so it starts falling over before she halts it's decend with a hand on the backrest faces mere inches from one another leaving the brunette speechless yet again as the blonde continues with a fire on her eyes."You can tear apart this tower.Brick by brick. but without _my_ help you will never find your precious satchel."  
  
  
"Let me get this straight.I get you to see the lanterns.Bring you back home.Then you will give me back my satchel?"  
  
  
"I promise" Says the blonde not moving an inch from her position. At her words the brunette quirks an skeptical eyebrow."Whenever I make a promise I never _ever_ break that promise...EVER"  
  
  
"Aliright listen, I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice" Answers Mircalla on a serious tone "Here comes...the Seduction eyes"  


* * *

  
  
"And then Laura couldn't deal with the seduction eyes,released the thief, gave her the satchel and decided to flee with her so they both left the tower and lived happily ever after.The end." Just as the raven haired beauty finished her story a loud laugh was heard from her back."Shhh cupcake,she is sleeping" Whispers the brunette with a finger at the giggling blonde who was now lounging behind her, sharing the chaise, an arm wrapped around the brunette's waist.The little girl still sleeping soundly on her bed.  
  
  
"Sorry,sorry it's just...seriously Carm? Seduction eyes?" Asks the blonde amused as they got up to leave the sleeping child's room.  
  
  
"Deal with it cupcake.You can't hide what these two do to you" Answered Carmilla smirking with a sultry tone pointing at her eyes as she closed carefully the child's bedroom door. The blonde both grinning and hiding her blush while playing with their intertwined fingers.  
  
  
"Well ok, yeah but...I don't recall that particular story going like that" Started Laura lifting a questioning eyebrow,pointing at herself " _Me_ a long haired princess?" Scoffed the blonde stroking her imaginary beard thinking "If memory serves me correctly It was  _I_ who found  _you_ a scaredy long haired princess who didn't dare leave her tower and would rather read her broody books all day long an look at the stars till dawn."  
  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, cupcake one of my characters happened to have your name." Deadpanned Carmilla, grinning widely at Laura as she continued. "If you are talking about _our_ story. First,It was the PG-13 version. Do you want little sleeping cupcake there to have nightmares? I wouldn't even tell my worst enemy that story. "  
  
  
"Y-yeah probably not" Admitted Laura scrunching up her face at the memory.  
  
  
"Second do _I_ strike you as someone who can pull off golden blonde hair?"  
  
  
"Hmmm well it wasn't technically golden. It was _silver_ and  _that_ one and _that corset_...WOW." Said the blonde staring off at the distance in reminisence before turning back to the smirking dark haired beauty."But I _do_ have a thing for...brunettes" Continued Laura with a seductive tone in her voice.  
  
  
"Well you did save me in some kind of way...I have to give it to you,creampuff. Rather noble...for a thief" Countered the Carmilla pulling the blonde closer with the hands on her hips,their faces inches from one another.  
  
  
"Well...you'd think If I was some noble warrior thief I'd be entitled to some more...adoration from my wide-eyed maiden fair..." Whispered Laura leaning slightly closer breath tickling Carmilla's lips.  
  
  
"I thought thiefs just took whatever they wanted without permission" Challenged Carmilla in her sultriest tone, leaning back a little to gaze seuctively at the blonde's hungry eyes.  
  
  
"You bet they do" Answered Laura in a breath before lunging at Carmilla pinning her against their own bedroom door and crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.  


**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't see that one coming! 
> 
> I was in the middle of finishing the LifeisStrangeAu latest chapter when writer's block hitted me so I had to move on and keep the words running so I just wrote this for fun and de-stressing purposes among other things (real busy week)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :D -A fellow in-denial-post S3 Creampuff-


End file.
